paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GameZone1/Custom Side Jobs
"why don't we work on the stuff i've already made instead of making new stuff" "FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY" Daily= Bile's in a shit mood today, so he'd prefer if you guys got picked up by Twitch for once. I guess that was a threat since he said "in that job where you guys were supposed to get killed in a meat truck." Dimitri's wedding is supposed to be today, and his fiancee's tiara is going to be picked up soon. Nothing would make Vlad angrier than seeing Dimitri happy. Steal the tiara as fast as you can. seconds.}} Mr. Stone recently got the windows in his mall replaced with new expensive ones. He still isn't paying Vlad. You can probably see where this is going. I have a client that wants the blueprints for the turret the government's working on. My insider at GenSec said it'll be in one of their transport trucks coming through town soon. Probably. A client of mine wants the money in the GO Bank, but he doesn't want the attention a bunch of counter-terrorist teams storming the bank will bring. Heist it without letting the alarm go off. Vlad wants the Tasteful Club to be painted in a violent light. In the Nightclub heist, kill 50 law enforcers with your bare hands. The Dentist wants the money from the Goose Island warehouse for some reason. Not gonna ask why. Gage wants the loot at the Murkywater compound, but he wants as little chance of getting involved in a lawsuit as possible. Secure 6 bags in the Shadow Raid heist without killing anyone. bags of loot without killing anyone.}} Gage has some new shotgun buyers coming in, and he wants to put together a sort of quality-guarantee video. On any heist, kill at least 50 law enforcers with 101% accuracy or higher, using only shotguns. enemies and get % accuracy or above using any shotgun. Unlocks the Long Barrel for the M1014 shotgun.}} Part of why we do the Hotline Miami heist is because The Dentist has beef with the Commissar, which is because he keeps screwing with him and his contacts. For example, taking one of his men hostage and strapping a bomb to him. Vlad wants to make some noise at Dimitri's nightclub. And I mean a lot of noise. "WHRRRRRRR" noise. Crime.net needs some more members. Get some. law enforcers converted at the same time on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} I have a client that wants some Falcoginis, and he wants them soon. Complete the Car Shop heist in 4 minutes or less. minutes. Unlocks the "The Tids" mask.}} Vlad wants you guys to get all of the loot from the Murkywater compound along with the nukes his client wants. He said for "how do you put it... holla holla get dolla!" Vlad really admires the Longfellow, and wants to make sure it doesn't get scratched. Complete the Meltdown job without using it. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine with you guys using Murkywater's forklifts, though if you want to carry radioactive, several hundred pound nukes on your back all the way to the train, I'm not gonna stop you. We don't want to put a damper on Alesso's show, do we? In The Alesso Heist, complete the pyro sequences without failing once. The syndicate Vlad's getting his safes from also specializes in knives. They had a particularly valuable one, but one of their members stole it and went into hiding... in Los Angeles. }} Vlad wants you guys to show you're "the elitist of the elite" by completing the First World Bank job in 13 minutes and 37 seconds without setting off the alarm. There's a marked pig in the Slaughterhouse that Vlad wants. He hasn't told me anything more than that and attempts to get him to tell me more haven't been successful. Go get it, I guess. }} The FBI managed to nab one of the goats from the goat job from earlier and Vlad is not particularly happy about that. They're probably examining it in one of their auxiliary offices. }} ''Jimmy's worried that if we don't act soon, Akan's going to steal the information on the experiment in the Siberian lab before we can. I don't want to see what they're capable of either, so get the EMP bomb from Murky Station and get out within 7 minutes. Locke knows we're going to hit the Murky Station soon and he's informed me he has a friend there he would "prefer" not turn up dead. He can't just tell him to leave the outpost before our heist because it'd draw suspicion towards him, and Jimmy's in no mood to negotiate doing it later because he's high on dope. Grab the EMP bomb without killing anyone. Jimmy got some new knives, and he wants to try them out. He wants all of you to try them out. to kill enemies on the Very Hard difficulty or above. Unlocks the "Safety First" mask, "Planet" material and "Phoenix" pattern. }} ''Vlad heard you guys are going to Russia, and wants you guys to do whatever you're doing there in style, and by that he means using the Golden AK.762 and wearing the Russian Hat. Rust doesn't want to put his friend's life on the line while we're getting his bike. In day 1 of The Biker Heist, don't let the cops interrupt Mike from working on the bike on the OVERKILL difficulty. So I told the Dentist about the Panic Room job we're gonna do and mentioned the rumor about the giant toothbrush they got. Then he looked a little anxious and asked for the elusive toothbrush. I dunno, man. |-|Weekly= I have a client that's willing to pay a lot of money for the cash from the GO Bank, but not only will he bug out if the alarm goes off at the bank, he'll lose his interest if any civilian deaths at the bank are reported. So go out there and be professionals. Vlad wants you and a full crew to save his brother-in-law on the Death Wish difficulty with everyone wearing separate White Xmas difficulty masks. I dunno why. The Butcher recently provided us with some AK Rifles and Para SMGs, and would like to see you guys put them to good use. In vanilla. players using unmodified "AK Rifle" rifles and "PARA" submachine guns. Unlocks the "DMR Kit AK.762" and the "Low Drag Magazine" for the AK weapon family, "Timothy" mask, "Prehistorical" material and "Dinosaur Stripes" pattern.}} An acquaintance of mine is trying to convince the owners of the Capitol Art Gallery to integrate his security systems, but they insist their GenSec security is working fine. He wants you to show just how bad GenSec's security is by heisting the place in 4 minutes or less without letting the alarm go off, while wearing the Improved Combined Tactical Vest. Don't worry, he'll bug out of the deal at the last second. minutes with each crew member wearing the Improved Combined Tactical Vest and no Armor Kit deployable equipped. Unlocks the "Classic Stock" for the AK weapon family, "2 Piece Stock" for the AK and CAR weapon families, "Pachy" mask, "Fossil" material and "Prehistoric Predator" pattern.}} I have some new clients coming in, but they're not convinced you guys are as badass as I say you are. Make them look like fools by killing at least 120 enemies on any heist with a group accuracy of 120% or more. or more enemies in any day in any job, with you and your man crew having at least crew accuracy at the end of the heist.}} Hector wants to make sure that even if the FBI manages to catch you, the Mendozas' firepower will be permanently crippled. Destroy all of the weapons in Firestarter Day 1, on Death Wish. I have a client that wants a lot of gold. Specifically, the gold from the First World Bank's hidden vault. Small heisters, big lab / One batch baked, Cloaker appears / With secret in store. A ring, Titan safe / Stay in ring, count two minutes / Kaboom goes the safe. Did you leave the ring? / Goddammit, you idiot / Start all over again. Vlad wants you guys to keep the elves in Santa's Workshop alive so he can "use them for later". After realizing that they would be jacked up on dope to the point even "hello" is incomprehensible to them, he wants you guys to at least keep them all alive for 30 minutes. I tried to ask what the point of it would be, and he didn't respond. One of The Elephant's contacts has a request that even Vlad thinks is a bit weird: They want you to complete the Framing Frame job in loud on the OVERKILL difficulty or above, with no skills, wearing suits, and using Platypus 70 sniper rifles and Judge shotguns. }} ''There's a PMC Locke really hates positioned at the Murky Station. He wants him dead, but he can't tell us who exactly to kill because everyone wears the same fucking uniform. Just kill everyone just to be safe. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE min and sec on the Mayhem difficulty or above. You have to have played the heist from start to end. Unlocks the "Risen Wolf" mask.}} |-|Monthly= The Dentist wants to send a message to the FBI: We can go into their ambush in Watchdogs with the equipment equivalent of having our hands cable tied behind our back and we'll still come out on top. The Elephant has some enemies he wants to invoke fear in. He wants you guys to scramble the election votes at the bank in Election Day on the Death Wish difficulty, without getting downed by gunfire, C4, Cloakers, or Tasers. Not even once. man crew without letting anyone get downed, cloaked or cuffed on the Death Wish difficulty or above.}} Dallas has been looking back at the old days and wants to reenact the Payday Gang's first heist. With a crew of Dallas, Hoxton, Chains, and Wolf, complete the First World Bank heist on the OVERKILL difficulty or above, with everyone in the crew wielding Reinfeld 880 shotguns and Bernetti 9 pistols. One of Vlad's buyers is a mobster and they want enough drugs to spread Christmas cheer to the entirety of their gang. Guess who just got removed from Saint Bain's naughty list. Don't panic with your shots in Panic Room. Make sure every shot hits its mark and several other marks. }} Just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key, just one more key... keycards on the Mayhem difficulty or above without any player ever going into custody. You have to have played the heist from start to end. Unlocks the "Risen Chains" mask.}} Category:Blog posts